BREAK OUT!
by Roxas - Itachi And Namine
Summary: Roxas joined a twice a year two-week program to see what it was like to get extra credit and he gets to live in a mansion for two weeks. So did 18 other people along with a girl named Namine. what happens when night time falls and they don't wan't to be inside? rated T for later parts. .sorry i suck at descriptions
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Roxas joined a twice a year two-week program to see what it was like to get extra credit and he gets to live in a mansion for two weeks. So did 18 other people along with a girl named Namine. what happens when night time falls and they don't wan't to be inside?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Kingdom Hearts if I did.

Chapter 1: the artist

Roxas looked at the clock on his dresser "8:15 am." Roxas had been waiting for this day for a year now. Exactly one year ago Roxas signed up for a program for high school students to take extra credit classes while living in a mansion in California for two weeks. They were said to be the only thing that could bring Roxas's grade up.

Roxas smiled a stood up from his chair "Time to go mom!" Roxas yelled while running down the stairs "I don't want to miss the plane!"

"We won't miss the plane Roxas!" his Mom called from the car "Get in!"

...Time change to 12:20 pm...

Roxas stepped of the plane. "Kakori mansion?...There!" Roxas walked up to the man holding the sign "am i the first one here"

"No the others are waiting for you in the limo outside." the man said loudly without even looking at Roxas

"umm... Thanks." Roxas said slowly before walking to the limo. Once Roxas got in the limo he took the middle seat near the back. "God this thing is almost the length of a bus." he said to himself.

Just at that moment two people got in on both sides of him when the girl said "Hi I'm Namine that weird kid over there is Pence. My brother."

"Really?" Roxas asked

Pence "our dad had brown hair and our mom was blonde."

"ohhhh" Roxas smiled "do you know anything about this place."

Pence looked up at Roxas "no not much"

Namine pulled out a sketch book with a few drawings on it

"Wow. those are amazing drawings." Roxas smiled and thought "she's an artist." Roxas looked up and said "guys were here." then thought "how long was I watching her draw?"

short chapter.. yes i know but it's only my second fanfiction so please review. and i'll write more so


	2. Chapter 2

so i've decide i'm going to make every chapter short because i don't normally have much time to write unless it's night time so all the chapters i didn't have much time on are short much like the one below if i can write a long chapter I will. Thanks and i hope you enjoy.

* * *

** chapter two:****_ Kakori mansion_**

After arriving at the mansion they were shown to there rooms all of the rooms had a window a bunk bed in the corner of the room, a T.V. a personal bathroom, a couch, and two desks. They were then brought to the main room for lunch extra credit class scheduals and room numbers.

"Wow...this place is huge. four stories, each as long 1 and a half football feilds." Roxas said amazed by the size

"yea. I was looking at the map and the roof has like ten fast food resturants and an olive garden." Pence said

"no way" namine said "that's just weird"

"i bet there up there" Pence said

"20 bucks if i win?" namine asked holding out her hand

Pence smiled "and you treat me to dinner if i win" he grabed namine's hand "we will catch up to you later Roxas!"

"OK!" roxas yelled back "there is no way they have food place's on top of the mansion" he thoght "Room 13...here we are." roxas walked into the room to see a brown haired kid "Hi"

"Hi" the boy said "I'm Sora"

"I'm Roxas" the blond boy smiled "you get bottom i take top?"

"YES!" sora smiled "I would have killed you for bottom bunk!" he said begining to laugh.

roxas replied sarcastically "that would have been fun."

**LATER**

****"I can't belive I had to buy you dinner! who has a resteraunt on there roof?"namine yelled

"The Kakori's do, and i love them for it." pence replied eating his taco from taco bell

Roxas looked over at namine's drawing pad. "wow! is that a drawing of the beach."

"Ya. one of the beaches on destiny island. my mom used to take us there when we were little but she just stoped after a while." namine looked up "you want to go get some food I fogot to get some for my self."

"ya" roxas replied "that would be great"

"would it be alright if i bring me roomate, Kairi?" namine asked

"Ya. I'll invite my roomate to"

**Later...at dinner (at Rainforest Cafe)**

****"Wow this is awesome!" roxas said

"Y..ya...!" Sora was lost in kairi's eys but kairi didn't seem to notice.

"so Sora?" kairi said  
"Ya?" he asked  
"do you have a girl friend?" she asked calmly  
"NO!" Sora blurted out. "Why" he said cooly

"no reason. just wondering." she said looking down at her drink so sora wouldn't notice her smile.

"oh. ok" sora said.

roxas looked up "we should get to our rooms. We have a big day tomorrow."

"ya" namine replied.


	3. Chapter 3: The plan

short chapter number 3 is here! ANY WAY this chapter is dedicated to aiko3koutaforever an dragonhero45

* * *

Chapter 3: The Plan

Roxas walked into his first extra credit class, Wood shop, When

he walked in he saw Sora and took a seat by him "what are you doing here?" roxas asked

"I like to make things out of wood, Like chairs and and tables and swords..." sora said with a smile.

"how did swords get thrown in there?"Roxas asked. sora just shruged and took his seat as the teacher walked into the room

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Axel. Today I will teach you the basics of wood working and saftey tips."

all class period they what Mr. Axel said they would. They learned all the saftey tips and every thing. in other words.. class was boring. Roxas's second class was art which he had with namine so he knew someone there two. on the first day theye got to draw whatever and when they were done they could talk. They talked about how weird Pence was and laughed a lot. every thing was good about that class. Then came time for class 3.. Math! This was Roxas's worst subject. it was what he was really here for. Class went very slow although he did meet a new frind His Name was Vanitas. Vanitas looked like sora but with Black hair, Yellow eyes and a bit of a deeper voice. lastclass was Language Roxas's second worst subject i went o.k. they just wrote a paper about them selves.

Roxas got back to his dorm room. at looked up at Sora. "in the hey"

Sora jumped up "dude i can't take to weeks of this... I need some fun. real fun!"

"Like what?' Roxas asked in a courios tone "like spray paint the walls, skatebaord in the hall way, or skiping class? cause i've done it before. not really fun.

"No! like we need to get Out for a night. OUT, OUT not just the roof!" sora said.

"you mean.. Break out? after one day?" roxas said

"if it's like this tomorrow... Then yes. we need a plan. they lock the doors from the outside at night." Sora said

Roxas pointed to... "the windows?" Roxas asked

Sora looked up "ya. i have to get a bunch of people in on it."

"day 1 of classes and my room mate has gone mad" Roxas siad jumping in bed

on day 3 at kakori mansion and day 2 of classes Sora was getting every kid to spread the news, and news spreads fast when there's only 19 or 20 kids in the program. the rest of the day was boring beside seeing Namine. he didn't know why he liked hanging out with her so much he just...did.

as Sora said the day was slow. so he started is weird plan. he called "everyone" and said it would start at 9:00

"what if we all get caught? they wouldn't leave us alone!" Roxas said

"at least we had some fun."Sora said "and there's no way they will catch all of us. After a while the ones who didn't get caught sneak back in and we'll all be good. we act like nothing happened." Sora smiled "and namine's coming

Roxas looked up. "so..."

" i know you like her" sora said

Roxas looked like he was freaking out " I WHAT!"

Sora began to laugh "Don't tell me you didn't realize this"

"umm. I like as a friend and that's it." roxas said "i'll come along to prove you wrong"

Sora looked up " sure you will" he said in a sarcastic tone while opining the window.

"shut up" roxas said following his friend out the window.


End file.
